1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to an electronic device with a waterproof function.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, with the growth of electronic communication industry, user devices (for example, electronic devices such as smartphones, cellular phones, electronic schedulers, personal convergence terminals, laptop computers, and the like) have become necessities in modern society and have become an important means for relaying information. Nowadays, user devices provide a Graphical User Interface (GUI) environment using a touch screen and can provide various multimedia based on a web environment.
In addition, user devices may include an opening or port for diverse purposes and/or to provide various functions such that a plug of an external device may be connected to the socket of the user device and thus the external device may be electrically connected with the user device. For example, user devices may include a socket (for example, an earphone jack).